


Work Parties

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: James loved Alex, he really did. Sometimes Alex took his breath away just because of how beautiful he was, when he laughed and it sounded like music to James' ears, head thrown back, smiling like the sun incarnate. When James walked out into their kitchen in the morning and found Alex, cooking breakfast and singing show tunes, he swears he could cry with how overwhelmed he is by it. He loved him so much it could kill him, and everything he did just made James grateful that Alex chose him instead of anyone else.James' friends, however, did not share his overabundance of love for Alex.





	Work Parties

**Author's Note:**

> !! based on [this post](https://hamiltonhistory.tumblr.com/post/160528183366/if-you-are-still-doing-the-shipping-thing-can-you) by @[hamiltonhistory](https://hamiltonhistory.tumblr.com/)

James loved Alex, he really did. Sometimes Alex took his breath away just because of how beautiful he was, when he laughed and it sounded like music to James' ears, head thrown back, smiling like the sun incarnate. When James walked out into their kitchen in the morning and found Alex, cooking breakfast and singing show tunes, he swears he could cry with how overwhelmed he is by it. He loved him so much it could kill him, and everything he did just made James grateful that Alex chose him instead of anyone else.  
  
James' friends, however, did not share his overabundance of love for Alex. It wasn't that they hated him, though some seemed like they did, it was just they didn't get along. Jefferson tolerated him now, but that's just because he started dating Hercules, which put him into Alexander's company far more than he once was.  
  
"I don't know why you put up with them," Alex remarked, buttoning his shirt in the mirror in front of him. James stared at him, glancing at his bare legs before coming back to reality. Now was not the time.   
  
"They're my friends, Alex. Plus, they're not that bad once you get to know them." James sat on the edge of their bed, leaning back on his hands.  
  
"Sure, but getting to know them requires a trust fund that _I don't have_ ." He slid on the emerald green suit pants that Hercules made him, tailored to hug every curve of his body, jumping to get them to fit right.   
  
"I love you?" James tried, not wanting to admit that he might be true. Alex rolled his eyes but laughed, reached for his jacket on the closet door.  
  
"I love you too, but when we get married they are not coming to the wedding." Alex put on the jacket, same color as the pants, then went to working on the tie, fingers usually so nimble now fumbling.  
  
"When we get married," James said, heaving himself up, "we have to at least invite Thomas. Even if we didn't Hercules would bring him as his plus one anyway." He tapped Alex's hands away from his tie before doing it himself, setting the knot loose enough that Alex would be able to undo it later.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not talking to him," Alex grumbled, small frown on his face. James laughed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Whatever you want," he answered. Alex grinned at him, pulling him into a hug and burying his face in his chest.  
  
"You're too good to me," he mumbled, muffled through fabric, his glasses pressing. James could feel him still grinning against his skin.  
  
"I am not. You deserve the world, love," he whispered.  
  
Alex squeezed him. "We're gonna be late."  
  
"Not if we leave right this minute."  
  
Alex shook his hair out of his eyes as he looked up at him. "I don't even wanna go anymore, I just want to stay home and cuddle you and go to bed," he whined.  
  
"We're going."  
  
"Fine," Alex groaned, but walked out of their room, grabbing his keys from the bowl and leaving, James following close behind. He took James' hand once they were in the elevator, kissing the back of his palm. He ran his thumb over the ring on his finger, the gold band gleaming under the awful fluorescents.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked. Alex was quiet, softness radiating off of him.  
  
"I'm fine, I just love you a lot," He mumbled. James knew what he meant, that as soon as they got there, James would be whisked away by Thomas, Alex by John, and they wouldn't see each other again, save a few passing glances, until they got in a cab to go home.  
  
"We don't have to stay for long."  
  
"I feel like a child," Alex complained. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't bother me so much, I'm just clingy."  
  
"Alexander, we're literally engaged. I agreed to have you cling to me for the rest of our lives, I'm not going to get upset about it two years into our relationship." The elevator doors opened and Alex led them out.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. We only have to stay for a few hours."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The party is in full swing by the time they get there, surprising considering they're only a few minutes late. Some people already looked drunk, stumbling on the dance floor, laughing with other people around them. Others were eating h'orderves at their tables, conversations boisterous and filling the room.  
  
"I'll see you when we go home," James said, and Alex nodded. They kissed and James went over to where Thomas was sitting, his voice carrying through the room. Alex sat down in between Hercules and John, and James didn't miss how Thomas' eyes were fixed on him.  
  
"You're staring," James commented, smile breaking out on his face. Alex laughed at his table, bubbly and bright, and James felt his own heart constrict.  
  
"I am not," Thomas pouted, eyes still focused on Hercules across the room.  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"You wouldn't have even noticed if you weren't shooting daggers at Alex," Thomas shot.  
  
Their friends around the table talked over them, which James was momentarily grateful for. The moment James started talking about Alex, he did it the whole night, and the more his friends said they didn't understand their relationship, the greater lengths James went to to explain it. Once, it involved him trying to tell them everything he loved about Alex, and it was an hour long speech. He was so drunk he didn't remember it the next morning, but the video Thomas sent him helped him remember. Alex quoted it for weeks. It was a mess.  
  
"I'm not shooting daggers at him. I'm staring at him, because I love him, like you love Hercules. So, you're staring at him."  
  
Thomas sighed. "He's very beautiful," he explained.  
  
"You don't have to make excuses, I get what you mean."  
  
Thomas nodded and joined the table's conversation, but James couldn't bring himself to listen. He just thought about Alex, how much he wanted to be with him instead of sitting here, but he didn't say anything. Across the room, Alex swirled a pink drink around in his glass and drank it almost in one sip. His eyebrows shot up like they did when he was excited, saying something that made John laugh. James' heart ached to just walk over there and take him home, because he loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.  
  
"James?" Thomas shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He didn't know how long he'd been fiddling with his engagement ring, but it was turned wrong, the metal warm from the apparently constant spinning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry," he said, trying to listen to what Adams was saying. It would be easier if the man wasn't so boring, droning on and on about a topic that nobody had any interest in, paired with the inability to take a hint at everyone yawning around him. It didn't help that he had a voice that sounded like a blow whistle and an bicycle horn playing through a broken microphone in a karaoke bar at three in the morning, as Alex described it. He couldn't stop thinking about Alex.   
  
Alex's glass was full again the next time James looked over, and judging by the blush on his cheeks it wasn't the first time it'd been refilled. He was talking a mile a minute, like always, and James could almost hear him from where he sat. He needed to pay attention to what was happening around him, instead of the person who loved him enough to agree to marry him, the person he wanted to have a future with.  
  
"You're fucking out of it," Thomas laughed, his own glass of wine in his hands.  
  
"I kind of want to go home," James said.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that we've done nothing all night. You haven't even requested a country song yet," James pointed out, and Thomas gasped.  
  
"I haven't!" He yelled, darting off to the table where a man was playing music from his laptop, almost trampling a woman on his way over.  James prayed for Hercules after this party.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay" Thomas rambled as he sat back down, wine sloshing, "I panicked and said the Rascal Flatts song from the movie about the cars-"  
  
"Cars?"  
  
"Right! Anyway, the guy laughed at me when I said it but he said he'd play it because I'm cute, and I think I need to tell Hercules about it, so I'll be right back," He stumbled away, over to Hercules table where Alex was, still flushed red. Hercules' laugh died down as Thomas came over, eyes growing fonder the closer he got, beaming at him.  
  
James watched them talk for a moment before he saw Alex get up and walk over, taking Thomas' spot next to him. The whole table went silent, staring at Alex like he was from outer space.  
  
"I was talking to John earlier, and even though I was the one talking I wasn't listening because I was too busy staring at you," he told him. "You're so beautiful, do you know that? You're stunning."  
  
"Thank you, love. How drunk are you right now?"  
  
Alex pinched his fingers together. "Lil' bit. Doesn't change the fact that I love you, though."  
  
"I love you, too." He replied. Everyone stared at him, but he got used to it.  
  
"Alex!" Thomas yelled. "Get out of my seat." It was like watching two children.  
  
"Fine," Alex muttered, standing up before swinging his leg over James, pushing the table backward so he could sit on his lap. Burr choked on a cheese cube, but James didn't care anymore.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you," James whispered. Alex smiled, resting his forehead on his.  
  
"I'm the lucky one. I'm the one who gets to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you, getting to be loved by you. You're so dear to me."  
  
"Can we go home?" James asked, his hands sliding underneath Alex's jacket to rest on his hips. Everyone was still staring at them, including people from surrounding tables. They didn't do this kind of thing often. The entire room was silent except for the obnoxious country song playing at full volume in the background.  
  
"We didn't even dance yet," he complained. He was so cute, James couldn't handle it sometimes.  
  
"If we go home now, I'll take you dancing next week."  
  
His eyes widened. "Really?" He breathed. Alex loved dancing, especially when it was a date and not just something they did at a work party in front of their coworkers.  
  
James kissed his cheek. "Of course. I love you, Alex, I like doing things with you."  
  
"Y'know what we could do together now?" Thomas choked on his wine.  
  
"Sleep?" James guessed.  
  
"Sleep," Alex groaned, slipping his head from James' forehead to his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, okay, we're going home now. See you all on Monday, goodnight!" James called, almost laughing at the shocked and vaguely uncomfortable looks from everyone at the table. It reminded him of all the times he would go over to Alex's table before they would leave and they'd just stare at him, hauntingly silent, before Alex left with him and they would resume their conversation.  
  
"Night, James," Thomas slurred.  
  
"I'm telling Hercules to come and get you."  
  
Thomas sighed. "That's fair."  
  
By the time they got a cab, Hercules was carrying Thomas out of the building bridal style. Alex was as he had been before they left for the party, hugging James, his face in James' chest. He was humming show tunes like he does in the mornings. He was going to marry this man.  
  
"Thank you for putting up with me," Alex said. He was in bed now, James' sweater drowning him, pajama pants still folded on their dresser. James turned off the bathroom light and crawled in bed next to him, pulling Alex to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I love you, I would take care of you no matter what."  
  
"Not for taking care of me when I'm drunk. I mean," he sighed. "I went up to your table, I sat on your lap and said all that stuff in front of the people we work with. God, James I'm so embarrassing, I'm sorry. I don't know why you want to marry me."  
  
"Hey, hey," James got Alex to look at him, kissed him as soon as he could reach. Alex kissed him back, turning so he could cradle James' face in his hands.  
  
"I want to marry you because you're the love of my life, and I want _have_ a life with you. You are the most beautiful person I ever met, and you didn't embarrass me tonight. You made it better, actually." He paused. "You make everything better," he whispered.  
  
"James-"  
  
"I meant the things I said earlier, before we left, and at the party. I love you, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."  
  
Alex sniffed. "I love you, James."  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I'm so tired but I wanted to finish this bc it's been in my ideas folder for a week and !!! it's bad but you gotta bear w/ me
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
